Robert Luciano
Robert "Bob" Luciano (born 1943, New York) is a Lovian-Italian banker, stockbroker and businessman. He is among the richest people in Lovia. Life Luciano was born in New York City to a Sicilian family (with ties ti the Mafia). His father made millions in Italy. Robert was a crime lord in USA in the 1960s.He turned to banking in 1968. He worked as a stockbroker in Wall Street in the late 1970s and 1980s. He married Maria Cecco in 1978 and had 3 kids, Tony, Barbara ''and ''Iaquinto. He moved to Lovia in 1988. Apparently he was involved in scamming and embezzeling schemes with Jose Reyna Cardozo, and both made money off of the Economic Crisis in 2008. The police tried to get him for it, but found little evidence. Trouble with the law Luciano has had trouble with police, especially American police. They have tried to arrest him on charges of fraud, embezzlement and grand larceny, but have never found enough evidence to charge him. Recently, in 2009, Luciano was arrested by US police on his 87-foot yacht, Maria. He was taken to San Francisco and was prepared to pay the best lawyers in his defense. His lawyer then found that Luciano was arrested in Lovian waters, and was not in US jurisdiction. He was freed and later sued the police, getting $12 million. Wealth and Power Luciano and his family live a very lavish lifestyle in Lovia. It is reported that Luciano has over $600 million in money. He also has 26 cars, including Rolls-Royces, Ferraris, Audis and even a Bugatti Veyron. He owns a large penthouse suite in the Livonian Apartments. He also has a 48,000 square foot country estate in the Abby Highlands of Kings, a $12 million dollar house in St. Lucia (Caribbean) and an old house in Rome. Luciano owns 2 helicopters, a private jet and an 87-foot long yacht. He has his own personal "army" of over 80 men to "protect his interests". Controversy Robert Luciano is not a nice guy. Luciano is known for having people killed if they displease him. So far 10 murders have been attributed to him but he can never get charged. His workers are known for getting into trouble with the law. Even Luci's cook was charged with poisoning a Sicilian rival of "il Signore", but a little money solved that problem. Regardless, he still does his duties and pays his taxes (maybe not all of it, but at least it's something). 2011 White Sands Robbery Mr. Luciano is also considered a suspect in the White Sands Casino Resort robbery in April of 2011, where thieves stole over $54,000,000. Luciano has apparently left the country, and this incriminates him even more in the robbery. He was later arrested in Canada with posession of over $1,000,000 in cash, and is to appear in Canadian, and subsequently Lovian courts. Due to this the Santa Barbara District Attorney reopened a 32-year old murder case and are intent on prosecuting him. In late August the Los Angeles DA's office reopened a 2008 embezzlement case in which he was not charged, and the Supreme Court followed suit in October, after having received more incriminating evidence from massive scams carried out nationwide. Gallery maria-yacht.jpg|The Yacht 'Maria' veyron.jpg|His Bugatti Veyron "par Hermes" beah-house.jpg|His beach house Category:Businessperson Category:Crime suspect Category:Criminal